Takafumi Adachi
Takafumi Adachi (足立 たかふみ) is the Japanese creator of the Metal Saga, consisting of Metal Fight Beyblade ''(''Beyblade: Metal Fusion), Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (Beyblade: Metal Masters), and Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (Beyblade: Metal Fury), He also writes and illustrates the manga of the Metal Saga. About Adachi has ties in Duel Masters, another franchise created by Tomy, in which Adachi created a manga unrelated to the main storyline of it. Also, while Metal Fight Beyblade was under development back in 2008, Adachi was asked by Tomy and quote, "Make a new Beyblade series unrelated to the first one." With this, Adachi quickly revived Beyblade and had it become even more popular than the original. Adachi also has worked on other manga such as, D.M. Fighter Honoo as the author in 2006 and Kung-Fu Panda as the artist in 2008. Adachi specializes in the shonen-type of anime and manga. Q&A Kai-V, the head of the WBO asked questions to Adachi which were asked by the WBO community back in October of 2008. Adachi: First of all, thanks to you who have read my cartoon. Adachi: Next, my sincere apologies for not being able to succeed Mr. Aoki in his work. It is because I did not decide it. Adachi: I was told to make a completely different story by Tomy. That was good for me. Disappointment from the fans were to be expected. Adachi: I am happy to discover this new world though. Adachi: I will answer a question Kai-V: Why did you change Gingka Hagane's design from the first picture? *'Adachi:' Usually, the design is modified many times, and then I consult the person in charge when it is ready. However, there was no time this time. "It was immediately before writing the first story to decide the design of Gingka." ::Adachi: Gingka was born 1 month ago, like the other characters. Kai-V: How does this affect your work? *'Adachi:' What mostly makes me busy is not DM, but Kung Fu Panda. There seems to be a misunderstanding about it. As for this work (Beyblade), "the supervision is severe, and there are a lot of physical superiorities, too." A lot of time is spent on it. "Even the third story of Babrad is severe time-wise." ::Adachi: Time management is very difficult. "Bey is drawn at the half month, and Panda is drawn at the half month." I also look after my family, and the manga work is accomplished while doing some housework too. Kai-V: Beyblade, were you inspired by some small parts of it in general ? Had you read Takao Aoki's Beyblade work before ? *'Adachi:' I did read it. At that time, the animated cartoon was broadcast a lot. I try not to read it for this new work though. ::Adachi: I do my best not to use parts of the original Beyblade. However, "it is not thought that the forcibly different one is drawn. It follows the royal road." Kai-V: When the Beyblade project was proposed to you, what were your feelings? *'Adachi:' I was excited. Kai-V: it easier/more difficult? *'Adachi:' "Bey is difficult. There is a lot of volume of information because it is a solid thing. It technically costs the work cost, too. …｡ ::Adachi: ... I feel big pressure. A lot of voices also. However, my ability doesn't improve right now. It is only done to do now. I think that I enjoy it." Gallery thanks2.jpg|Picture Adachi made to the WBO in regards to wishing Adachi a Happy Birthday header.jpg|WBO banner Bey Brad created to wish Adachi a Happy Birthday Kyouya_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Kyouya drawn by Adachi himself Trivia *He is one of the two creators of the franchise, Beyblade. The main one Aoki Takao whom created the original series. *As a gift, Takara Tomy created a Beyblade/pen just for Adachi named, Big Bang Takafumi 1403Gpen. *When drawing the actual Beyblades for the manga, Takara Tomy sends Adachi the actual product in order for Adachi to draw it at different angles. *Adachi's favorite Beyblade design are Virgo DF145BS and Aquario 105F, but he also enjoys drawing Pegasis 105F. *Adachi's birthday is June 21st. *When drawing in black and white, Adachi uses a G-pen and a Fude-pen; he uses Painter 6 and Photoshop to colour. *Adachi's favorite character is all of the characters. *When Adachi designs the characters, he usually uses Mr. Nagamori's designs and slightly modifies them for the anime as they both work very close. **Mr. Nagamori drew Madoka, Hyouma, Tetsuya, Hikaru first though. Category:Real Life People